


la vie est drole

by demondios



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Other, accept the penis, its my first fanfiction be gentle, like its so hot, literally only blowjobs, male reader - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct smut, ok maybe not, taeyong smut, youre a boy kk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondios/pseuds/demondios
Summary: you and taeyong fuck kk





	la vie est drole

**Author's Note:**

> leave constructive criticism or I will fucking kill myself

His lips.

Oh god his fucking lips stretched around your cock. 

It was almost too much for you to take. You had to screw your eyes shut when he glanced coyly up at you, almost smiling as he knew what his effect had on you.

"Mm, you taste so good~" he whispers while a droplet of spit hangs from his lips, falling down as he takes all of you in his mouth again, gagging softly as your tip brushes against the back of his throat. You groan as you feel his throat muscles contract around your cockhead, squeezing your tip slowly. 

"Taeyong.." You groan, letting your head roll back. 

"Yes~?" He teases, working up your nerves so much that when you're back in his mouth you twist your fingers through his hair and slam your hips forward, catching him off guard as you fuck his throat mercilessly.

He sobs around you while gripping your thighs, not caring at the mess his drool is making. His hot tears staining his pretty, flushed cheeks as you hit the back of his throat over and over again.

"You look so pretty, baby." You bite your lip as you pull your dick out of his mouth and rub your tip against his lips, smearing precum over his mouth. He moans and hungrily takes you back in his mouth, sucking you off with a burning desire, like he has something to prove. 

He switches it up soon after and places wet, open-mouthed kisses down your shaft, taking one of your balls in his mouth and suckling gently. You sigh out a moan while guiding his hand up your length. He gets the idea and starts jerking you off slowly, moaning around your ballsack. 

You push his hands away and hold his jaw firmly with one hand while fisting your cock with the other, thick shots of cum spilling out onto his face soon after.

"Get on the bed slut." You demand after gathering some of your cum on your fingers and shoving them in his mouth. He moans and sits obediently on the bed, wiping your cum off and licking his hands.

You quickly yank his boxers off, squeezing his cock and making him squirm before rubbing his precum around the head of his dick with your thumb. His head hangs back and he lets out a loud moan when you pinch his balls softly, massaging gently right after.

"Fuck, please~" he whines and bucks his hips to hint his horniness.

"Tried to act tough in the beginning, but you just turned into a needy bitch who wants so bad to cum didn't you?" You scoff before spitting in his mouth, squeezing the sides of his throat as he swallows and nods.

"Answer with words bitch."

"Y-yes.." 

You slap his thigh hard enough to leave a red mark and bite his other thigh.

He squeals and covers his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his dark blush creeping up his cheeks and ears. 

"I don't think you deserve to cum." You sit back and raise an eyebrow at him.

"No please, I'll be good!" He whines and bounces his legs.

"Sluts don't get rewarded." You pull him by his hair and have him sitting upwards. "But maybe if you apologize.."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being bad." He has tears in his eyes, knowing damn well you could just leave him there.

"What are you." You smirk.

"A bitch." 

"Good slut." You smile and kiss him, biting his lower lip and pulling hard. 

To reward him you move down to his crotch, licking the tip and surprising him by taking all of him in your mouth suddenly, letting your teeth graze against his skin just to make him uncomfortable. 

He moans pathetically as you hallow your cheeks and suck harshly before pulling off and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

You hold his thighs down to keep him from moving and tease his slit with your tongue, lapping up his leaking precum then trailing your tongue down to his ballsack.

He bites his knuckle in an attempt to hide his moans but fails in keeping quiet. "Please..." he mumbles almost incoherently while trying to move his hips up, but your grip on them is like iron.

"Can I cum? Please, can I cum?" He practically sobs, his pale thighs trembling under your fingers.

" Do you deserve it?" You say before kissing his reddened tip, squeezing the base of his dick slightly.

He moans and whimpers, wanting so bad for you to touch him and bring him to his orgasm but doesn't answer. Instead, bucking his hips up and mumbling quietly.

"Can't answer baby? What's wrong, do you not deserve it?" You tease before tightening your grip on his cock, almost smiling when he squirms uncomfortably.

"No! I deserve it, please!" He cries, his shoulders shaking as he's being edged.

You give him what he wants this time, squeezing his balls while taking him back in your mouth, sucking him roughly and quickly until he's practically shouting your name. In no time his cum shoots out, painting your throat white as you swallow all of him. 

"Shit shit shit!" He whimpers, pushing you off of him when you keep sucking, overstimulating him and sending his senses into overdrive.

"Was I good?" Taeyong whispers delicately, nuzzling his face into your chest once you pull him close.

"Yes darling." You smile back and kiss the top of his head, tugging the blanket over you both and running your hand through his hand slowly.

"My babyboy." You smile and kiss his forehead, gazing lovingly at Taeyong while he falls asleep, his arms sliding around your waist and pulling you closer.

"I'll love you forever." You whisper while holding his hand, your wedding bands clinking together before you fall asleep to the sound of his soft snores.


End file.
